


extras

by writerdragonfly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Actor!Scott, M/M, Police officers, security guards - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott asks Stiles to be an extra in his new movie. Stiles really just wants a free meal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	extras

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [sterekwriters](http://sterekwriters.tumblr.com) Spin the Bottle event. 
> 
> I’d like to preface this by saying two things. One, I haven’t even attempted to write anything in several days–which, also that’s so weird that I can actually say that and feel bad about it and mean it because I’m usually quite lazy–because I have not been handling things well. But I’m doing better, so yay? And two, I know absolutely nothing about acting or movies or movie sets–I’ve never even been in so much as a play. SO. Suspend your disbelief here, I have no idea what I’m doing. Prompt at the end!

Scott is in love. Scott is in love and Stiles is bored, and moderately hungry. Stiles is hungry and Scott did say the extras got a free meal out of it…

So Stiles goes. Stiles heads to the set–a funky little Mexican restaurant Stiles has never heard of–and introduces himself to the scruffy hot security guard at the edge of the cordoned off block.

“Hi, I’m Stiles Stilinski. My friend Scott said you guys were looking for extras but he didn’t remember to leave me a pass before he left?”

“Stiles? Really.” the guard says, and Stiles finds himself falling into what he’s been reliably informed is his “shit-eating smirk”.

“Really, really. I’m sure Scott told them to put me on the list of extras. He knows I can’t resist the siren song of free food.”

“You’re wearing a glow in the dark skeleton hoodie and you expect me to believe you know Scott McCall?” the guard– _Hale_ , his name plate reads–seems both amused and annoyed.

Stiles can’t say he blames him.

“Scott  _bought_  me this hoodie. We dressed up as skeletons in fifth grade to go trick-or-treating.”

So, that was a lie, but Hale didn’t need to know that. (It was actually eleventh grade, and they really did go trick-or-treating.)

“Right…” Hale says sarcastically, but he does pick up the radio and presses the button to talk, “Do we have a Stiles on the extras list?”

“Affirmative, Captain Hale. Admiral Stilinski may proceed,” a woman’s voice comes over the radio, which only crackles a little with static.

“Damn it, Laura, you’re not funny,” Hale huffs into the radio as he moves the barricade to let Stiles through. He hears her answering peal of laughter before it’s abruptly cut off by Hale _muting her_.

Stiles stifles a laugh himself, mostly because Hale could probably bench press both him  _and_ the barricade together.

So worth getting out of bed on his day off, even without the food.

-x-

Stiles likes the inside of the restaurant. It’s air conditioned–probably to help with the heat of both the kitchen and the film equipment littering about the place. It smells more like authentic Mexican food than Stiles is used to finding in the area, which is awesome. He’s seated a table away from where Scott will be sitting–Stiles doesn’t need a degree in dramatic arts to know that. The camera setup is pretty much telling in and of itself.

But Scott’s not there yet, and neither is his co-star. Stiles can admit to himself that he’s not even sure who Scott’s co-star  _is_. Scott’s been too busy waxing poetic about the director (producer?–what does  _Stiles_  know about movie production? Absolutely nothing, that’s what.),  _Allison Argent_.

He’s pulling his hoodie off and there’s suddenly someone between him and Scott’s table, settling into the seat in front of him.

Stiles nearly does a spit-take with his glass of water when he realizes it’s hot security guard Hale–and he’s taken off his security jacket to reveal what Stiles can only describe as the red sweater version of a comfy blanket with thumbholes.

“Wha–”

“Apparently I’ve been reassigned,” Hale mutters in response, scratching a little at the back of his head. It’s obviously a nervous gesture but Stiles is totally finding him kind of adorable and high approachable now.

“Why would they make a security guard be an extra?” Stiles asks, because what else he can think of to say would probably get him kicked off set and possibly punched.

“I have no idea, I’m not in charge. I was only acting as security because I lost a bet to Laura anyway,” Hale admits, and his ears go a little red.

“Laura of ‘damn it, Laura’ fame?” Stiles asks.

“Yeah, my sister. Her boyfriend is producing the movie, and apparently living in New York and having a day off means she gets to conscript me into service.

“Day off? So, the movie business isn’t your career of choice?”

“God, no,” Hale blurts and Stiles snorts at that.

“Mine either. My dad said I’m too bad of a liar to be an actor like Scotty. Which, fair.” Stiles admits, and Hale’s eyes move down to his hands and yes, yes Stiles is totally making an origami bow with his napkin.

Stiles drops it on the table and looks away. He doesn’t get this nervous on  _real dates_ , let alone fake dinner stuff things.

When Stiles looks back, Hale is opening his wallet over the table. Stiles can see his name on his driver’s license– _Derek Stephen Hale._

And then Derek (because Stiles can’t think of him as just  _Hale_  now) is pulling a safety pin out of the crease in his wallet.

Stiles… does not understand.

“What are you doing–no,  _why_  do you have that in there?”

Derek pauses a moment, as if thinking over something difficult. “My mom used to tell us it was important. Never know when you’re going to need one.”

Stiles blinks a few times, unsure of what to say to that. And then Derek is skewering his bow with the pin and  _pinning it to the neckline of his shirt._

He’s pretty sure–no, he  _knows_  he’s blushing now.

And then they’re both cracking up because,  _really?_

-x-

Stiles isn’t really aware of the passage of time. After the bow, the conversation is actually startlingly easy. As it turns out, Derek is a detective one borough over from where Stiles is working as a beat cop. They have  _cop friends in common_. And also, despite a few differences of opinion, they share a lot of favorite books and movies too.

It’s  _fun_  and  _easy_  and it means that they’re both incredibly startled when someone barks “ _Cut!_ ” a few inches from each other.

And then there’s Scott’s sad puppy face.

“Dude, you’re stealing my scene!”

Stiles isn’t even sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the lovely Alice/[troubleiwant](http://troubleiwant.tumblr.com):  
> two extras have to sit across from each other and pretend to converse at a restaurant on the set of a movie. but the fake conversation turns to real conversation and they are really into each other and the director calls cut because they are distracting from the actual characters who are supposed to be the ones making eyes and looking like they’re falling in love, not a couple of random extras


End file.
